1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens and a related lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules are widely used in various portable electronic devices, such as, cell phones.
In assembly of a typical lens module, lenses are fastened in a barrel of the lens module by applying adhesive to a lens, which is assembled last into the barrel. However, if too much adhesive is applied, it may penetrate to the interface between the lens and another lens adjacent to the lens. Accordingly, a distance between the two lenses may be larger than desired, thus deteriorating imaging quality of the lens module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new lens and a new lens module, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.